


Helping Hand

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fili lends a hand, Frottage, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, but dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili breaks his hand, Fili offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is dorky as hell, but since Fili and Kili are dorks too, it seems fitting. Many thanks to my munchkin Laura for beta-ing!

Fili lay facing the wall. He could hear Kili's frustrated swearing across the room. Should he say something? There came a muffled 'for fuck's sake' and a dull thud.

"Kili, don't go breaking your other hand."

"Shit. You're awake?"

"Yep."

"You've been awake all this time?"

"Yep."

There was more muffled swearing. "Sorry. I'll go to sleep now.'

Fili rolled over. "Maybe I could lend a hand?"

The brunet snorted. "We can't do that. We're brothers."

"I've heard plenty stories of relatives helping each other out."

There was a silence.

"Don't think too much, Kee. You'll break something."

Kili sighed. "Fine. But we can't tell anyone."

"I'm not an idiot." He slipped out of bed.

"So are."

"Be nice, or you can take care of yourself." Fili warned.

"You're the best."

"I know. Now make space for me."

The covers lifted and cold air drifted over Kili's back.

"You're getting in?"

"I don't have to. Not if you don't want me to."

"No, no. Get in."

Fili slid in behind him, warm and firm as he fitted himself to his brother's back.

"Do you remember when we had sleepovers?" Fili asked, breath stirring the hairs at the back of his neck.

For a second Kili froze, doubting the entire scenario. Then Fili's hand snuck around his waist and closed around his cock. He closed his eyes, meaning to imagine someone else but he couldn't get away from the callouses on Fili's hand, from the sweat that lingered on his skin and the smoke in his hair. Fili’s hand started to move, and Kili found himself grasping at his forearm.

"You want me to stop?" Fili's hand slowed.

"Keep going. Please."

Fili hummed a tune in his ear as he resumed his motions, like Kili was a child who'd had a nightmare.

"A little faster...looser..." he gasped when Fili complied, eyes squeezing shut.

"How's that?" Fili asked.

"Perfect."

Fili absently started to rock his hips against his brother's rear. The stifled noises had him straining at his pants.

"Fee?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your...?" the brunet trailed off.

"Yes. Sorry."

"No, It-it's okay. What's it for?"

"It's for you. It likes how you sound." Fili murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'm-" Kili broke off with a gasp when his brother twisted his wrist wickedly.

"It's okay. I'm going to look after you. Finish when you can." As he spoke, Fili brushed a thumb over the head.

With a gasp of 'Fili!', Kili dug his nails in and came. He didn't register Fili's sigh, masked by his skin.

"Stay," he said when Fili started to climb out of bed.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a cloth."

"Oh. Okay."

Fili looked at the seed he'd caught in his palm. Curiously, he sniffed it. Then flicked his tongue out to taste it. Eww. Salty. Wiping his hand, Fili did his best to clean the mess in his sleep pants. Kili made sleepy noises as the blond pressed against his back again.

"You're the best brother ever," he murmured.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I love you, Fee."

"I love you too, Kili. Sleep now, you need it to heal." Fili hummed, more vibration than sound.

The brunet snuggled back against him, bringing Fili's palm to his chest as he drifted off.

 

Kili was still snoring when his brother woke up. They would have to get up shortly, but for now Fili took the time to enjoy Kili's presence. Soon Kili began to stir.

"Morning bro," he murmured.

"Morning Kili."

"Do you think you could help me out again?" Kili asked, pressing himself back against the blond's groin.

"Of course." Fili said, sliding a hand into his boxers.

"Fuck, how are you so good? Who have you been touching?"

"You forget; I'm older. I've had a year of experience that you don't have."

Kili went to bite his lip, but decided against it. His brother should get something out of this too. He moaned quietly, pleased when he felt Fili start to rock against him. Pressing kisses to his neck, Fili concentrated on his task. Kili was soft beneath his hand, seemingly smaller than he was but curved differently.

"Fee, faster," he whined.

"Patience, Kili."

"You want Mum to find us?"

Fili snorted. "She doesn't have any jobs today, won't be up for an hour yet."

"You won't let me cum for an hour?" Kili whimpered.

"It's an attractive prospect. But we both have a busy day ahead. So hurry up."

Kili shuddered, eyes closing. Fili sounded every inch the crown prince.

"Tell me to cum."

"What?"

"Order me."

Fili frowned, unsure.

"You want me to cum today or not?" Kili snapped.

"Come on, Kili. We don't have all day. You need to cum."

Kili moaned as he obeyed, spilling into his brother's hand.

"Let's go back to sleep now, Fee."

"Not a chance. Thorin will yell if we're late."

 

"Show me how you like it." Kili whispered.

"It's not at all like yours."

"I want to know."

Fili obeyed, his hand sneaking around his waist in what was a familiar motion now. He held his brother's cock tighter than he normally did, stroking slowly enough to make Kili whimper instantly.

"Fee, how can you stand it?"

"The build-up makes release so much sweeter."

Groaning, Kili clutched the blanket. It was so different from how he usually took his pleasure, leaving him aching and desperate. And longing for closeness. Fili was pressed behind him, his erection pushing against his rear as always. The pace was intimate and Kili wanted skin on skin. Settling grasping his brother's arm, he tried to hold back. Typically, Fili chose that moment to kiss just behind his ear. Kili let out a ragged moan as he came.

"There we go. Is that better?" Fili breathed against his skin, working towards his own orgasm.

"You're so good to me, brother."

Fili gasped, the loudest he'd ever been in pleasure. "You shouldn't say things like that," he panted.

"You liked it."

"Did not." Fili protested.

"I've never heard you make a sound. Not until I called you brother. And then you came in your trousers."

"I cum in my trousers every night. Would you rather I came over you?" the blond climbed out of bed, throwing a cloth at Kili before starting to clean himself.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'd like it if you came over my back."

"You can't say that." Fili was taken aback.

"Well I did."

Fili just shook his head. "I'm going to bed. We are never talking about this again." He tucked himself into his own bed, still frowning.

"Fili-"

"Goodnight."

"I thought you wanted me too," Kili said, just loud enough to carry over the space between their beds.

Fili stayed silent.

 

A week later, Kili's splint was removed. He sat waiting on his brother's bed.

"Kili? What are you doing?" Fili asked, closing the door behind him.

"I want to talk to you."

"I said, we are not talking about this. Ever." He leaned against the door, arms folded.

"Fili, like or not we are talking about it. You can say it was just the noises I made or what, but I know the truth." Kili's voice rose as he spoke. "There was no reason for you to stay in my bed." He stood before Fili now.

"You asked me to."

"And you did. After you jacked me off."

"Kili! Lower your voice, Mum's home," Fili hissed.

"No! We are going to talk about it!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Fili stared at him for a second. "You're a cocky little shit, you know that?" he sighed. But he reached for Kili's shirt, pulling him closer until they stood nose to nose.

Not daring to breathe, Kili waited.

"But I love it. I love you." Fili pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

The brunet broke into a grin. "I love you." The next kiss was initiated by Kili, longer and more passionate. "Do you wanna touch my dick again?"

"Obviously."

"Can I touch yours?" Kili asked, backing them towards a bed.

"I'll give you anything you want."

Falling back onto the bed, Kili pulled his shirt off. He let Fili fall upon him and drink in his torso.

"You're lovely, brother," he murmured.

"You did like it!" Kili accused, pulling Fili's shirt up and off.

Fili shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Can I see it? I've been imagining what it might look like." his hand slid lower on Kili's abdomen, to the waistband of his breeches.

With a shaky exhale, Kili pulled himself out. He wasn't fully hard yet, but Fili bent down for a closer look.

"It is pretty," he murmured to himself, reaching out with a single fingertip to trace a vein along the shaft. Kili was hardening before his eyes, rising proudly for him to admire.

"Fee, what are you going to do?" Kili asked. He didn't want to push, but he could feel his brother's breath over the sensitive skin and Fili's mouth was inches away. His lips were parted as he stared, his tongue a flash of pink as he wet his lips.

Fili's eyes flicked up. "Sorry. I got...distracted." He blushed as he straightened up.

"Let me see you." Kili tentatively cupped him through his clothes.

Sliding his thumbs beneath the fabric, Fili looked down at himself. The brunet leaned forward, pressing close to his chest to look.

"It looks big." Kili breathed.

"I've no-one to compare it to."

Kili dipped his hand into his trousers, both of them sighing when he came into contact with his brother's cock.

"It feels big too." He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly.

"Kili..." Fili groaned.

"Why do you think I wanted to know how you like it?" His expression was smug as he peered down Fili's trousers, watching him grow hard in his hand.

"Do you want to see it?"

Kili nodded fervently.

"Then take it out, brother."

Colour rose on Kili's cheeks and the blond could see he was now fully erect. Pulling the fabric down, Kili let his cock spring up. He made an embarrassing sound-which Fili found quite arousing-as it bobbed back and forth before settling.

"It's lovely." Kili whispered, awestruck. He reached out, glancing up at Fili. He nodded, smiling encouragingly. They both closed their eyes at the contact as Kili's fingers wrapped around the shaft.

"It's soft," he said to himself.

"Do you like it?" Fili cupped his face, brushing a thumb along his lower lip.

"I do." Kili's eyes remained fixed on the tip and the fluid gathered there. He leaned closer until his eyes crossed then cautiously lapped at the slit. Rubbing his lips over the head almost affectionately, Kili managed to look shy when they made eye contact again.

Fili went to kiss him again, but crashed into his cheek when Kili turned his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I put my mouth on you. I'm dirty." Kili dragged a hand across his mouth.

Fili grinned, relived. "My dick isn't that dirty."

"I'm not saying it's dirty; it's wonderful. I just...I didn't think you'd want to kiss me."

Fili tilted his chin up and let his brother close the last inches between them.

"I'd love to do that with you, but I had something else in mind for us today," the blond said, even as he gazed at Kili's cock.

"You planned this?" Kili asked with a raised eyebrow that almost hid the mischievous gleam in his eye.

Fili shrugged. "Well, one can hope." He took himself in hand, reaching for Kili's cock. "You know how we kiss?"

Kili nodded.

"As it turns out, brother, cocks like to do the same." His fingers closed around Kili's now familiar prick, holding it still.

His younger brother's eyes drifted closed even as they leaned in to kiss. The heads of their cocks bumped, and Fili greedily swallowed the first sound of Kili's pleasure. Gently, he laid Kili back on the bed. They were hampered by their breeches but Fili managed to throw himself atop his brother.

"You weigh a ton." Kili complained even as he pulled the blond's hips down against his own.

"It's muscle," insisted Fili. "Maybe we should have taken our trousers off."

"Probably." Kili agreed but made no move to let him up.

Their cocks missed each other half the time, rubbing against stomachs or thighs.

"Kili? You okay?"

"Your cock is really nice."

"Are you okay?"

Kili huffed. "I'm great." He looked down at where their flesh was pressed against each other. "Slower; I want your pace, not mine."

"I don't mind yours." Fili nuzzled at his neck.

"Slower's nice. More intimate."

Kissing him deeply, Fili trailed his lips down his neck to his shoulder. "Well, I like being intimate with you, brother."

With a groan, Kili arched up against him. "Your hand, I need your hand."

"Can't cum without it, eh?" Fili wrapped a hand around them both.

"Shut up." Kili whimpered. His nails dug into the base of Fili's spine, face buried in his neck.

"I've heard you, but now I want to see you. Can I see you cum, Kili?"

"But Fili, I want to feel you. Want your body all over mine."

Rolling the brunet onto his side, Fili settled along his back. "You remember saying you wanted me to cum over your back?"

Kili shuddered as his older brother pressed against him from behind. He was hot and solid, like his cock where it rubbed against Kili's back.

"This is familiar, isn't it?" Fili said, hot over the raised hairs of his neck. Propped up on an elbow, he could see Kili's face in profile. He stroked Kili faster, using his precum to ease the way.

"Fili..."

"I'm here."

"I love you."

Fili kissed his neck, biting and sucking little marks over the skin. "My Kili, my brother," he murmured, lips forming the words against skin. "Let me see you cum."

With a filthy moan, Kili obeyed his brother. Fili's eyes never left his face as he came. His mouth went slack. His fingers dug into the bed as his cock spurted into his brother's hand.

"So beautiful, Kili. Marvellous."

"Fee..."

"You're wonderful," Fili mumbled, rutting forward against the brunet's back.

Reaching for his sticky hand, Kili brought it to his mouth. "It's not bad, is it?"

"It's bit too salty for me." Fili sighed, groaning as he came.

Kili gasped as he felt the hot cum hit his back. The viscous liquid clung to his skin, slowly beginning to roll down his back towards the bedding.

"Looks good on your skin."

"Does it, now? I always wanted to feel your seed on my skin, Fili."

Scooping up the seed, the blond pushed him onto his back. "Care to try mine?"

Kili opened his mouth eagerly. He accepted the digits easily, using his tongue to skilfully clean them. Leaning down, Fili kissed him deeply. "You know, it tastes better coming from you," he mused.

"Oh, I bet it does," Kili answered saucily. He wiggled and pushed at his brother until he was able to drape himself over his chest.

"Is that necessary?" Fili asked. "You ain't light."

"It's all muscle," he said in a mocking tone, leaning up for a kiss. "I don't want to be parted from you. Ever." Kili's eyes were unusually serious.

"You won't be."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you, Kili." Fili cupped his cheek, running his fingers back through his hair.

Shuddering, Kili pressed close to his brother's side.

"I love you too," Kili murmured into his armpit.

**Author's Note:**

> http://derpingtime.tumblr.com/


End file.
